The Prince's Tale Continued
by s3v3rus
Summary: When Severus Snape learns that he is a wizard, he escapes from the reality that is his father Tobias Snape, and into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


The streetlights were torn down at Spinner's End, after the biggest storm of the village's life had approached them fiercely. The local newspaper had shown pictures of green light constantly approaching the village. There were beautiful little grey clouds surrouding the seemingly-round area of houses, and all of these houses seemed to be centered around an abnormally large hill. The most torn-down house from this storm had been directly underneath this hill. The residents of this house had happened to be to Tobias, Eileen, and Severus Snape.

Severus, who was eleven today, had been sitting depressingly in his backyard, with desperately thirsty grass laying directly under his feet. His mother had gone out of town, and he had been left alone with the person who was probably the worst person to ever exist. Tobias Snape had walked in from the screendoor, staring at Severus's depressed look as he lay across the grass, seemingly staring at the clouds float above him. The rain was pouring heavily, as this storm refused to end. Finally coming to knowledge, Severus got on his feet and noticed his father entering the room.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Tobias had yelled rather dramatically, as even heavier rain had decided to set foot into his backyard. As he seemed annoyed with the rain, he took the conversation inside, with the black eyes of his son following his every footstep. They went into a closet, and Severus had looked his father in the eye. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" his father had yelled again, now putting his jacket into the closet, with his large fist in the air. Severus had looked at his father terrifyingly. What was he going to say to his father to possibly make him get out of it this time.. he was in it again.. and the explanation was still the truth.. he was being completely honest..

The guilt was still inside Severus's mind. What if he actually did do something wrong.. something that wasn't to be done.. he would get murdered by his father.. he would get cut.. he would get murdered. Severus tried to expect this to happen, as he thought it would reduce how murdersome he was feeling towards his father right now. Severus was sitting in the corner of the closet, and Tobias had re-entered the scene, with a rusty knife in his fist. Severus hadn't noticed that his father had left him, as his thoughts suddenly vanished. His permanent scar from last week had still been left to him. Tobias had turned the lamp off, dimming it almost entirely. The bloodshed from last week had still been left on the knife, and Severus had obviously known that he would get it even harder this time. For what though? What was he doing that was causing him this much pain?

Tobias had taken the violent weapon portrayed in his fist, and had made another large scar in Severus's left arm. The scar had been hidden, and the red blood had been gushing out of the arm. The blood flowed from his arm, like a volcano that wasn't prepared to erupt this early. Before his father could do anything else, Severus ran from the situation. His legs were growing to be rather robotic, as they had been repeating the same moves continuously until he locked the outside again. He needed to escape.. he needed a method to escape the insanity that had been his father. He didn't care at this point.. he didn't care about anything.. he just wanted freedom. The blood had still went on flowing from his arm repeatedly. His father had obviously noticed his escape as he looked through the windows and saw his father meandering around, waiting for another moment to be vicious with his son. He closed the curtains, signalling to his son that there was no escape. He watched his father from the only remaining scarlet curtain that had been plastered on to his window. His father then looked him in the eye. This time, it was serious murder.. he was running for possibly even his life. And within the blink of a second, a red bus had just seemingly appeared along Spinner's End.


End file.
